


Born to Rule 生而為王 [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Series: Anarchy in the UK [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Royalty, Multi, Sequel, shamelessly stealing inspiration from current events, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 厚著臉皮從現實事件中偷得的靈感, 皇室AU, 續篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看到大新聞之後，我忍不住寫了一篇短短的Anarchy in the U.K. 後續——Charles國王和Exeter公爵準備要當舅舅，迎接王位繼承人的到來了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Rule 生而為王 [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born to Rule (an Anarchy in the UK coda)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894065) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



群眾已經在醫院外聚集好幾天了。街道上排列著阻擋人群的金屬路障，彷彿即將舉辦遊行一樣。離Raven的預產期還有一個多禮拜，街上就開始擠滿折疊椅、攝影機和疲倦不已的新聞實習生。他們全都希望能拿到第一手消息；不用懷疑，每一位醫生與護士也都被保證，如果他們願意提供關鍵的消息，就能得到超乎想像的優渥回饋。

「這全都是為了一些他們遲早會拿到的消息，」下午他們的車駛進醫院，就在載著Raven和Zale的那台轎車之後，Erik這麼說道。「我是說，接下來大概八十年他們都會知道這小孩的名字跟性別。我不懂為什麼要這麼趕。」

「沒錯，這太荒謬了，」Charles三世，蒙上帝恩典，大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國及其他領土和屬地國王，大英國協元首，信仰捍衛者，如此嘆道。然後他傾身靠近他的丈夫，露出微笑。「但一些好消息對世界有好處，你不覺得嗎？」

 

**

 

他們在做的不只是迎接Raven的小孩，也不只是要讓媒體有一點愉快的事能分心而已。現在，Erik已經對the Firm足夠瞭解，知道事情不只是這樣。過去兩年半來，Charles——也延伸至整個君主政體——都小心翼翼地在傳統與革命之間遊走。要讓一個國家、讓一個星球接受同性戀的英國國王，不只是要排除Charles加冕典禮上可能遇到的阻礙而已；這是會持續數年、甚至數十年的艱鉅工作。而Erik在Charles身邊一起看著事態演變，一面學習應對遇到的陷阱與圈套。

宣佈婚訊造成的爭議比兩人所能預想得更大——沒有什麼不能克服的，但王宮必須一再強調，向大眾確認Erik不會是Charles正式的「王夫」。（雖然Erik從來不嚮往這個職位、也非常真心地慶幸自己能避開，他還是覺得不斷的「確認」有些惱人。）但即使如此，皇室還是用頭銜將Erik武裝起來，表達了他們的支持：在婚禮前一夜，國王George九世封Erik為Exeter公爵，進一步授與他「殿下（Royal Highness，*1）」的榮譽頭銜。這顯然讓皇室家族中比較外緣的成員相當不滿，也就是那些只有「Highness」、沒有「Royal」的人。Erik現在知道了，對那些極度重視頭銜的人來說，沒有「Royal」是非常嚴重的事。

官方甚至很清楚地表明了，Erik在王國中是地位僅次於George國王和Charles的男人⋯⋯這表示他的位階比Richard親王還高。他當時做好了面對暴怒的心理準備，但後來發現Richard自己也如此堅持。顯然對Richard來說，唯一比他個人的自尊心更重要的，就是維持君主制度的尊嚴，而元首配偶沒有夠高的位階，是完全不可忍受的。

至於他自己，他不怎麼在乎。Erik害怕的只是會有什麼、會有任何事擋在他跟婚禮的聖壇之間。不過，雖然民意調查起起伏伏，但數字從未低到讓Betsy Braddock皺眉過。雖然George國王的健康衰弱，還是撐過了整段訂婚期。Raven的狀況則一直穩定而堅強，安靜地向英國大眾保證他們有——令Charles惱怒的，Erik將這稱之為——「候補」。Erik也得知了他需要負起哪些新責任，並將它們學得很好。

婚禮那天就是他的獎勵。那是早秋，一個陽光和煦的溫暖早晨，參與儀式的只有親近的家人和友人：如果Erik之前有想像過自己的婚禮的話，這正會是他所希望的。當然他們還是在溫莎市政廳結婚、有皇家歌劇院的女高音伴唱、之後的宴席也辦在溫莎堡（*2）——但他想既然他結婚的對象是英國國王，這樣已經是盡可能的低調了。

「你成功了，」晚宴時Raven說，她頭頂著英國貴族女人似乎總是會在婚禮上戴的古怪帽子，只是是鮮紅和灰色的哥德風版本，正從帽子下對他們兩人綻開笑臉。參與宴會的群眾在他們身邊旋轉，她握住他們的手。「你真的成功了。」

「我們會知道的，」Charles說，意思是， _王冠還沒到我頭上呢_ 。但他的笑意一絲都沒有減弱；那一天的他太過快樂，剛剛交換的誓言仍讓他太過激動。

「有些人就是會得到所有的好東西，」Armando插話，手上拿著一杯香檳。「我的意思是，Erik，你剛剛跟威爾斯王子結婚了。你總是說你不相信童話故事，這有點諷刺，對吧？」

「是沒錯。」Erik手臂環上Charles的肩，把他拉近。「但我幸運不是因為我跟王子結婚了。是因為我跟 _Charles_ 結婚了。」

這讓Erik得到一旁大家的 _噢噢噢_ ，而Charles給了他一個吻。這正是平常他會覺得太多愁善感的那種事——但那一天不是。那一天，這麼做感覺是對的。

他們原本計畫去肯亞度蜜月，回到兩人認為是「屬於他們」的那座別墅，但婚禮之後的那個星期，George國王的健康狀況大幅衰退。於是兩人從Moira那邊借了梅亞島，並且整段時間都一面注意電話有沒有響。

不過，George九世國王一直撐到了一月——那是在Raven宣佈懷孕之後六個星期。這對情況有些幫助。但Erik還是到了加冕當天才真正相信一切會順利進行。（正常情況下哀悼期應該更長一些，但所有人都同意，Charles需要在Raven生小孩之前就加冕。）所以那天Erik坐在西敏寺裡，看著Charles抬頭挺胸站在那裡，看著大主教為他塗油，王冠緩緩落在頭上，寶球和權杖交到他的手中。Erik試著不要笑出來⋯⋯直到他們為Charles穿上紫絲天鵝絨與貂皮製成的長袍，Charles站起身來，顯得前所未有地高大，年長，且高貴，然後Erik感到一股意料之外的，有些荒唐卻無可否認的尊敬湧上心頭。

 _Charles是英格蘭國王_ ，他想。 _跟我結婚的是 **英格蘭國王**_ 。更讓人驚奇的是頭戴王冠的Charles，是他如何手持那些中世紀的、荒謬的君權信物，並讓它們顯得莊嚴高貴了起來。他一輩子都在被打磨成為這個角色，而Erik必須承認，這就像又一層鍍金的皮膚一樣適合Charles。

（Erik也必須承認，比他自己的公爵袍更適合；當時他也正穿著深紅天鵝絨和一點貂皮，還加上一頂有著草莓葉的小飾冠，而他覺得自己相當可笑。）

那一刻，Erik終於相信他們真的成功了。不過，Charles還有些遲疑——是他在櫃子裡那些年、擔心受怕最糟狀況所遺留下來的恐懼。Erik當時明白，直到他有一個繼承人，Charles都不會真正覺得自己能順利統治。

現在，那一天終於到來了。

 

*1，殿下：His/Her Royal Highness。Royal Highness只用在元首跟元首配偶以外的Prince/Princess上，也就是國王的子女（「王子」）、或國王的兄弟姐妹（Richard的「親王」），位階相當高，在現代英國只低於陛下（Majesty）。如果配偶跟王室成員離婚，HRH這個頭銜是會被取消的（像黛安娜王妃、還有伊莉莎白二世第二個兒子的妻子，約克女公爵Sarah）。  
*2，Windsor Guildhall跟Windsor Castle：溫莎堡原本建於11世紀，現在是全歐洲使用時間最長的王宮、也作為皇室住所使用（2006年資料，約有500個人住在城堡裡）。女王常常會在這裡舉辦正式宴會，也會作為週末別墅使用。而市政廳距離城堡所在的山丘約100公尺，2005年英國Charles王子（真正的那個）跟卡蜜拉的結婚儀式就是在市政廳舉行（因為這裡是離溫莎堡最近的、有資格辦婚禮的地方）。英格蘭一般的同性民事伴侶在2005/12/21生效，當天Elton John和伴侶David Furnish就是在市政廳舉行儀式。

 

**

 

車子駛近醫院，Charles的手機響了起來。他的第一個念頭是， _到底是誰會蠢到在今天打這支電話給我？_ 然後才想起來他們安裝了新的過濾轉接軟體；這段時間正在試用。所以他接了起來，「哈囉？」

「Charles？」電話裡響起的是王太后Louisa清亮的聲音。他將手機從耳朵旁邊拉遠一點，一部分是好讓Erik也能聽到、也是為了想避開痛苦。「你究竟在做什麼？」

「我們正在跟Raven還有Zale一起去醫院，祖母。還有什麼事比這更自然嗎？」

「皇家成員出生沒有什麼是自然的，」王太后堅持。「我們會在王宮等待官方消息。這是我們做事的方式。」

「這個傳統在現代完全沒有道理，」Charles抗議。老天，在官方的信使能抵達之前，這個消息就能在Twitter上被轉發五十萬次了。他一點都不想透過Twitter知道自己的外甥或外甥女出生的消息。「再說，你知道這對Raven來說很不容易。如果她需要我的話，我想待在她身邊。」

狗仔隊大致上來說給了Raven一些隱私，出於對她焦慮症的尊重（以及因為讀者現在會嚴詞批判這樣的照片）。但他們從來沒真正離開，她生命中的大事件一如往常引起了媒體狂熱。Raven面對婚禮時像個戰士，和Zale結婚的純粹喜悅讓她輕飄飄地心情愉快。但懷孕則為她帶來了比較多問題。

首先她必須換掉她吃的抗憂鬱藥，而新藥也許對胎兒比較安全，對Raven的效果卻沒有那麼好。懷孕一般會遇到的荷爾蒙波動對她也比常人更難受——可能是因為藥、也可能是因為她自己身體的化學反應，無法判斷是哪一個因素。Charles只知道，過去幾個月他又再次目睹妹妹的掙扎，有時候狀況甚至和她去St Maur Hall以前一樣嚴重。雖然她克制了自殘的衝動，害怕肉體傷害可能會對胎兒造成影響，但很明顯，Raven快要承受不住焦慮帶來的重擔了。

她甚至在她的衣櫃裡待了幾天。

 _如果她能在那裡生小孩就好了_ ，Charles認真地想。 _我們能找一個助產士來。把所有衣服都拿出來，然後Zale也能跟她待在一起。_

「你覺得你能做什麼，Charles？」王太后質問。「隨時衝進產房裡檢查她的情況？」

「只要知道Charles在附近，Raven就會安心一點，」Erik插話。「再說，Lou，你明白這一次必須用不同於其他王室新生兒的態度應對。Charles的繼承人不會是他的兒子或女兒，而是他的外甥或外甥女。因此我們需要讓大眾清楚明白，從最開始，Charles就和這個小孩非常親近。他需要在這個小孩生命的每一個階段都扮演重要的角色。而沒有比出生更好的時間點了。」

王太后發出了那種表示她聽進了對方論點的 _哼哼聲_ 。Charles只聽過她在跟Erik說話時才會發出這種聲音。「我想這一定程度上也是真的。但那樣坐在等待室裡，不會展現太多情緒嗎？」

Charles覺得自己又能回到對話中了。「我會用一般探訪醫院時的態度處理這件事。我們會詢問那些在等他們的家人或朋友生小孩的人，陪陪他們，這類的。」這會有很好的公關效果，但更重要的，是這樣會避免Charles緊張到快發瘋。

「非常好，」王太后說。「但小孩出生的時候，你會確實遵守該有的規範，好嗎？」

「我保證會，」Charles說。祖母不太可能在Twitter上知道任何事情——所以官方信使會有點用處。不過，今天他接管了皇室的Twitter帳號，所以他能確保大眾會得到即時且準確的新聞；他至少能也替祖母這麼做。「好了，我們快到了。晚點再打給你。」

他掛上電話，Erik說，「我一直跟你說不要讓她影響你。這就是踩到她的地雷——你太情緒化了。」

「我沒辦法控制自己有時候會情緒化，特別是這件事。」Charles瞪了Erik一眼，知道Erik會明白這是個玩笑。「我還是不能相信她居然允許你叫她『Lou』。」

「她沒有 _允許_ 我這樣叫她；她很 _堅持_ 。」

Charles真的對Erik吐了舌頭，讓後者大笑起來。但這時車子在醫院後方的特殊入口停下，於是他沒有心思擔心或思考任何其他的事了，只能一心想著要在有直升機飛到頭頂前讓Raven進到醫院裡。

 

**

 

像這種時候，在媒體關注最熱烈的時候，Erik會想念克拉倫斯府中私人套房的溫暖與舒適。對他來說，那裡仍然比世界上任何地方都更像家。

但英格蘭國王不住在克拉倫斯府。英格蘭國王住的是白金漢宮。

「這裡太可怕了，」George九世國王逝世後三個月、第一次跟著Charles檢查王宮時，Erik說。「最小的臥室都跟手球場一樣大。」

「我明白這裡缺乏一點⋯⋯親密感。」

Erik看了Charles一眼。「就跟希斯羅機場差不多。」

Charles哀嚎著，靠在臥室牆上，這裡有一天可能會變成他們的臥室，此時牆壁上有著淡紫色的、有著花朵紋樣的絲綢，聞起來還有點像Lou最喜歡的滑石粉味道。「我懂。這裡很恐怖，對吧？好吧，如果你想，我們可以花很多時間都待在別的皇宮。甚至可以大部份的時間都在別的地方。但這裡必須是我們的家。」

「所以克拉倫斯府就會閒置在那裡？」

「那裡應該會屬於下一個王位繼承人。現在Raven的小孩快要出生了，我想她應該終於願意搬出肯辛頓宮了。」Charles小小的笑起來。「她和Zale能住在克拉倫斯府，那表示下一個王位繼承人會從嬰兒時期就住在那裡，這很理想，真的。」

Erik還是沒辦法認為要離開他們的家是件理想的事。「那Lou呢？她不想離開這裡的。」

這讓Charles的眼角皺起來，Erik知道那是頭痛的徵兆。「我明白。如果我們能依我的喜好行事的話，我會讓她一輩子都住在這裡。但這不是我能決定的。」

這麼久以來，Erik都相信，作為威爾斯王子，Charles的人生都被王室嚴格控管。如今他才明白，Charles當時有多自由。現在Charles的行程滿滿的是官方活動；他們偶爾的午餐聚會正式成為歷史，早晨流連的咖啡時光也是一樣。即使是在他們的閒暇時間，能選擇的活動也比以前少得太多。忘掉夜店吧：英格蘭國王連在外面用餐都很少，即使是在私人包廂也一樣。

很顯然，他們再也不能在Islington的街道上漫步了。

還有僕人們：Erik告訴自己，他已經習慣了讓Paulson幫他挑選衣著、或是Glover無聲地溜進來，將Happy、Glo和Vicky帶出門。（他們做了該為動物庇護所做的事，帶了一隻原本要被安樂死的狗回家，她是隻野狗，但正好有足夠的柯基血統，讓她能跟原本兩隻處得來。）Charles沒有做千層麵、或Erik早上沒有炒蛋的日子裡，兼職的廚房員工會替他們準備好很棒的食物。清潔小組會趁下午他們不在的時候過來，恢復房間的整潔。所以，他們確實是少了一點隱私。但說真的，那不過是為了那些便利所付出但一點小小代價——

如今Charles的職員已經超過原本的兩倍了。國王是不會有兼職管家或自己煮食物的。當他們搬進白金漢宮時，Erik知道，他們會有女僕和男僕。Erik也已經收到備忘錄，建議他該有哪些自己的部屬，大約會有十個人⋯⋯這還只是一開始。

他以為自己已經習慣了這些。但皇家職責就像冰山一樣——露在水面之上的只不過是最小的一部分。這下Erik知道那些職責的重量了。

「Erik？」Charles非常安靜地問道。他們站得離彼此很遠，兩人之間相隔的距離來自這個過分豪華、老奶奶般的寬敞房間，被遠遠隔開。「太多了嗎？這一切？」

於是Erik大步跨越房間，將Charles擁到懷中。「不會太多，」他喃喃，低頭和Charles額頭相抵。「為了跟你在一起，都不會太多。」

「我知道這很難——」

「我們可以把房間整理一下。」他們真正在說的不是房間，彼此都心知肚明。但Erik花很久才願意接受皇室生活，這仍像陰影一般時不時會影響Charles，讓他緊張而焦躁；甚至連他們的婚禮都沒能讓他完全安心。所以兩人需要一點這樣的時刻——Erik提供安撫與保證的時刻——未來很長一段時間都會需要。「花一點時間，我們能在這裡建立自己的套房的，不是嗎？」

Charles的藍眼望向他的眼睛。「不會是一樣的。」

「但仍然會是屬於我們的。」Erik的唇貼上Charles的太陽穴。「我們把我耶誕節送你的那張棋桌搬過來。就是要留下來的那組棋。這樣好嗎？」

「好，」Charles說，當他笑起來，整間房都重新顯得嶄新明亮，連淡紫色的絲質牆壁也是一樣。

雖然那天看到Charles重拾自信很好，Erik想，但看見他處理這種毫無前例可循的事更好——也就是他們去醫院探視——他應對地那麼圓滑，甚至顯得開心。

「公眾的等候室嗎？」醫院的行政人員問，完全不敢置信。「您確定嗎，陛下？」

「完全確定。」Charles向她微笑，而後轉向Erik。「我們已經要跟全大英國協分享這件事了。不如就跟一些同樣在期待新生兒的人一起吧。對吧，Erik？」

「沒錯。」Erik過去一直奇怪地覺得分享似乎會讓快樂減少——直到遇見Charles。如今，他終於知道不是那樣的。

就讓William Hill給大眾下注嬰兒名字的機會吧。（根據賭博經紀人，女生的話贏面大的是Georgiana，男生則是又一個Charles。）就讓那些店賣上面印著「未來國王」或「我們的公主」或「生而為王」的嬰兒服。就讓雜誌們喘不過氣地詳細報導Raven的孕婦裝、或甚至是惡劣地揣測Erik是不是對這麼多注意力感到羨慕吧。就讓Twitter繼續做它已經在做的事，充斥各種猜測與期待，熱烈到甚至有一個熱門話題是 #皇家子宮頸，老天。那些玩笑、謊言和噪音都不重要。現在他們就是Erik的家人，而他與整個國家已經學會互相分享這一切。

 

**

 

院方准許Charles在Raven進產房前跟她相處，大約十五分鐘。

「我希望我當時有堅持要助產士，」Raven躺在床上，表情陰暗，身周環繞各種發出聲響或閃爍光點的儀器，偵測器貼在她巨大的肚子上。「我們本來可以在皇宮裡解決這件事的，就像媽媽以前家族裡的所有人一樣。」

他假裝自己來這裡的時候沒有整路都在想一樣的事。「別傻了。記得Charlotte王后嗎？她在皇宮生小孩，然後差點因為難產過世。那樣漢諾瓦王朝就會結束了，那我們會在哪裡？」

「在另外一間現代的生產中心，」Raven說，絲毫沒有被安慰到。

Erik站在床尾，握住了她的腳。「不會很久的。」

她點點頭，但看上去還是那麼地恐懼。Charles無法想像女人生產時是覺得多麼脆弱多麼曝露——而且除此以外，產房裡每一名醫生護士都會看到她的傷疤。再加上她所承受的疼痛，還有一般對小孩的擔憂，一點都不難理解這為什麼對她會很辛苦；某種層面上，今天就是她所要面臨的最終考驗。

他傾身向前，一手捧著她的臉頰。「你辦得到的。」

Raven笑了幾聲。「現在也沒得選了。」

「不是。我的意思是，你可以做你自己。你能堅強的。到現在，我已經覺得你任何事情都能辦得到了。」

她抬頭看向Charles，成功露出了一點笑意。「我只是一直跟自己說——三天後我們就能回家了。小孩跟我會待在嬰兒房裡，Zale也會跟我們一起，我們會是一家人。單純的一家人而已。」

「完全沒錯。」Charles允許自己瞥向走廊，Zale正在和Raven的醫生爭論隱私的事。如今Zale顯然已經成為了Raven最強力的保護者了；但是，有些時候，他爭取得那麼激烈，而忘記了也要照顧她。這是一個犧牲奉獻的丈夫身上的一項小缺點，但Charles可是看得非常清楚。「你需要跟Hank談談嗎？」

Raven沉默了一會，考慮著，但最後搖了搖頭。「沒有時間——」她瑟縮了一下，房裡所有儀器同時發瘋起來，Charles認出了宮縮的綠色正弦波。他緊緊握住妹妹的手，整段期間都沒有放開。

「你還好嗎？」ㄧ覺得Raven能夠回答了，他就問道。「你有改變心意，決定要用止痛藥嗎？」

她搖了搖頭。「我可以撐過去的。至少目前可以。一兩個小時之後我們就會知道了。我希望我能跟Moira一樣。」

「那是最理想的，」Charles同意。Moira進產房四小時之後就生下了兒子，三天之後她就已經在梅亞島大步走來走去，肩膀上繫著小Kevin。

Erik去拿毛襪給Raven穿、讓她的腳能保暖的時候，她抬眼看Charles說，「我們會是一家人。我們 _全部人_ 一起。」

Charles吻了一下她的額頭。「最好是這樣。」

之後，他跟Erik回到公眾等候室——現在保全應該已經檢查過了。他們走進去，裡面還有其它四個家庭在等待（三個是「狗」、一個是「貓」），所有人對於國王在場都顯得十分震驚，但仍更專注在擔心自己家的新生兒。這情況讓他們融入得足夠順暢：打招呼、禮貌的寒暄跟祝福，然後他和Erik就能坐上椅子，開始等待。

「我們現在要做什麼？」Charles低聲問。

「我想，傳統上我們應該要翻翻雜誌，或是走來走去。差不多就是兩者交替。」Erik開始翻動等候室內提供的期刊，然後皺起眉。「這些都是八卦報。」

「確實是。」Charles看了看離自己最近的那本。「噢，你看，你又被Heat選為本週裸男了。」

「喔，多光榮的日子（O frabjous day，*3）。」

他輕輕地笑了。當然，他們仍然被熱烈目光注視著；毫無疑問，即使不是全部，等候室裡至少也有一個家屬正在把所有看到的跟能聽見的事都發到Twitter上。但此時此刻，他跟Erik沒有什麼需要隱藏的事。

但當然，除了必須隱藏的那些、那些他們甚至連彼此都能隱瞞得很好的事。

 

*3，O frabjous day：來自Lewis Carroll《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》後篇，《愛麗絲鏡中奇遇》的一首詩 ‘Jabberwocky’，很大一部分都是作者用計有單字重新組成的字詞，很難翻譯；根據英文版wiki，frabjous可能為fair (美麗的), fabulous (極好的), joyous (喜悅的)的組合字。這邊的翻譯來自小知堂版本。

 

**

 

第四個小時到來，Erik感到些微地焦慮。這很好笑，當然——就算加上Raven來醫院之前宮縮的那幾個小時，這也不算是真正漫長的生產過程。一切無疑都進行得很正常。但說起來憂慮也是正常過程的一部分。

不過，Charles已經開始把自己弄得越來越緊張了。「他們已經一陣子沒跟我們更新情況了。」

「那是因為他們忙著在接生。」Erik揉了揉Charles的肩。

當Charles懇求地看著他——無聲地想要找一個理由去問護士狀況如何——Erik做了他該做的事，搖了搖頭。Charles嘆口氣，癱回椅子上。Erik繼續按摩著Charles的肩膀，對上了大約六呎之外、一個準祖母的視線；他用口型說， _他會擔心_ ，讓對方微笑起來。

她會一次又一次地講這個故事；好像這不會出現在某家大媒體的報導裡一樣。Erik已經習慣自己的角色所帶的表演性成分，有些時刻比起丈夫，他更是個演員。這不過也只是其中一次而已。

但現在，他想應該是做回丈夫的時間了。

「來，」他說，從郵差包裡拉出一本數獨。「讓你分心一下。」

「你知道我很不擅長這個的，」Charles說，那並不完全是事實；他只是處於一個除了新生兒消息以外，其它事都不能讓他高興起來的狀態。

「我會幫你。」

Erik翻到他們幾天前在直升機上寫到一半的題目。但他沒有在格子裡填進數字，而是在下面寫道， _你臉色很差_ 。

_沒有很差。只是擔心。_

_又差 又擔心_。他該怎麼說比較好？ _你是在想育嬰房的事，對吧？_

Erik的舊房間被Raven跟Zale重新裝潢，改成他們即將誕生的小孩的育嬰房。看到育嬰房的那一刻，他就放下了對被迫搬出克拉倫斯府、搬進白金漢宮的怨奮——全是淺黃色的壁紙和草綠色的地毯，還住了一群綿羊。但自從他及Charles看到育嬰房的那一天開始，一股沉默便在他們之間滋生，沉默且靜止，他們彼此都理解。Erik當時想不開口也許是最好的，但也許他錯了。

Charles草草寫下， _我只是忍不住想到——我看到嬰兒房的時候，我發現，那原本也能是我們的。_

當他們以為Raven或Richard會成為繼承人的那段時間，Charles有提過養育小孩的可能性。Erik在此之前從未想過這件事，在Charles的繼承權終於確立時，他甚至也還沒開始認真考慮。然後他們就完全放棄了這個安排。任何他們的小孩——無論是透過科技受孕或領養——法律地位都太不安穩，而永遠無法成為Charles的繼承人。而如果你要扶養一個小孩長大，還必須告訴他，在定義了他的一切的皇室的眼裡，他「不算數」，這會是多殘酷的一件事。

Erik伸手要拿筆，但Charles還在寫。 _我知道你沒有想過太多。我也不該讓自己想的。我知道的。但過去這幾個月——看嬰兒服、想名字——我一直在想我們原可能擁有的那些。_

Erik終於拿回了筆，開始寫， _你錯了。我也想過。不久之前我意識到，我們有一個那樣的嬰兒房的話我會很高興的。是的，也包括裡面的嬰兒。_

Charles抬頭看他，真正地驚訝，然後寫下， _真的？_

Erik點頭，而後想起他必須把它寫完。他們最不需要的就是這間等候室裡有人猜出甚至一點他們真正在想的事。 _你不是唯一一個，會去想我們沒有選擇的那條路的人。_

 _你沒有後悔，對吧？如果我們要吵這件事——應該很久以前就要吵了。_ 他們不能花上好幾個月聲稱Raven的小孩會是下一個繼承人，然後又反悔。Charles一當上國王，他最初做的幾件事就是推動通過法令，確保那個小孩無論性別，都會是王位繼承人。Charles繼續寫道， _再說，我已經愛這個小孩了。我永遠不會想奪走什麼的。_

 _我也不會。我也愛他的。_ Erik知道，真正見到小孩，只會是第一步而已。Raven和Zale明白Charles跟Erik必須在這個孩子的生命中扮演如何的重要角色；他們會帶他去度假，去參加學校活動，還有一百種其他方式，宣示他們愛這個小孩如親生骨肉一樣。對Erik而言，他曾一度藐視建立家庭，因此他自己現在對學校演出、對耶誕節扮裝等等活動的興奮感，同時既荒謬又令人欣喜。但目前，欣喜都還更多。所以他補上了， _這不是個損失。這是個禮物。_

Charles沒有寫下回答，只是抬頭看他，眼裡閃爍的愛意讓Erik開始想，在被這些人環繞的狀況下他們能偷到多長的吻——

此時此刻，護士出現在等候室的門口。光是她站在門口、而不是主動靠近這件事——如果是別人的話她就會那麼做的——就告訴了他們所需知道的一切。

Erik遲疑了一下，剛好夠讓Charles率先站起身。但Charles開口時，他已經站在對方身側，「是的？」

「陛下——」護士猶豫了一下，明顯是不確定要不要公開告知消息。

Charles的答覆很明顯了，他笑了出來，環住Erik的手。「別讓我們等著啊。」

護士露出滿臉笑容。「Margaret殿下生了一個小女孩。」

「是女王！」Charles說，抱住Erik。室內盈滿鼓掌與歡呼，Erik決定，像這種時候，他們絕對可以親一下而不會怎樣。

 

**

 

七磅四盎司。健康。禿得像顆蛋。還有個讓城內所有賭博經紀人都會訝異、讓一些冷門下注人開心的名字。

「Sophia Caroline Margaret Rose，」Charles喃喃地說，看著懷中的小外甥女。「歡迎來到這世界。」

Zale回到肯辛頓宮去跟家人一起慶祝了。在旁邊，Raven祥和地躺在病床上，帶著生產後的喜悅——以及，無疑，知道自己已經撐過最糟的一切的安心感。這表示Charles有一些可以安靜跟繼承人和丈夫共處的時間，彷彿只有他們獨處一樣。

「Sophia女王，」Erik低聲說，以防萬一，幫Raven放在床邊的水杯盛滿了水。「聽起來不錯。」

「確實。」

但Charles看著懷裡的小女孩，還是感到一絲的憂傷。任何其他驕傲的叔叔，看著小孩時，會納悶說她長大是不是會成為醫生、舞者、或是機師、或是任何她夢想的職業。Sophia在這世界的路已經被設定好了，就像他自己一樣。她已經擁有了不可計量的財富、特權與名聲；但她同時也受限於這些，那將會形塑她的一生命運。

 _我們身處在童話故事裡，你跟我，_ 他對Sophia這麼想著。 _你當然是公主，而我同時身兼很多角色。我會是那個疼愛你的好國王，也會是那個把你鎖在高塔裡的人。我會是給你財富的神仙教母，也是開口詛咒你的壞女巫。我唯一不是的，就是作者。我們的故事早已寫好了。_

而後Charles抬眼，看到Erik正在替睡著的Raven順著頭髮。又一次地，他又驚訝於自己跟Erik是怎麼走到這麼遠的——他是多麼努力地抗拒自己的個性、抗拒自己有多需要愛。如果他沒有發掘自己的勇氣、沒有站出來宣告事實，他最終會失去Erik，也會錯失得到幸福的最好機會。

但他有站出來說話。他和Erik緊緊依靠彼此，撐過一切風雨。他們的旅程帶著他們來到這裡，並肩而行。而現在，煙火正在倫敦的夜空閃爍，米字旗在每一條街上飛揚著慶祝繼承人的誕生——這時，Charles理解到，他們贏了。

「我收回我的話，」Charles低聲對小女嬰說。她眨了眨眼，帶著新生兒的那種困倦的疑惑，而他溫和地笑起來。他希望她第一個看到的，會是自己的微笑。「你的故事，會由你自己決定。」

 

END


End file.
